


For old time's sake

by unhoelyaeri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, SAKITAN TAYO OH, TANGINA IM SO SORRY
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhoelyaeri/pseuds/unhoelyaeri
Summary: “Bakit mo ginagawa ‘to?”Kasi mahal kita. Kasi kailangan kong gawin to. Kasi ayokong mawala ka sa buhay ko. Kasi ikasasaya mo to.“Dahil I promised you.”[part two of take her to the moon]





	For old time's sake

_“Soo, sa tingin mo san napunta si Bing Bong nung naiwan siya dun sa memory dump?”_  
  
_“Ha? Edi wala kasi nakalimutan na siya. I still hate Joy for leaving him there.”_  
  
_Nagpout siya kasi ang negative ng answer ni Kyungsoo. Hindi ito yung gusto niyang sagot. Gusto niya may positivity despite the sacrifice._  
  
_“Ako, I believe na hindi kakalimutan ni Riley si Bing Bong.”_  
  
_Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya._  
  
_“Pano? Eh diba nga we watched him fade away?”_  
  
_“We didn’t see the whole thing naman eh. They let us see what they want us to see at isa pa, I believe in Riley, I just do. Dapat ikaw din.”_

 

  
  
Positive na tao si Jongin at negative naman si Kyungsoo. Established na yun, alam ng lahat. Kaya naman pag nagkakaproblema kay Kyungsoo si Jongin takbuhan ng mga tao para solusyonan ito. Siya lang kasi ang nakakaintindi sa pag-iisip na meron si Kyungsoo. Isa rin sa rason kung bakit nag wowork out silang dalawa. Kung bat nagwork out sila.  
  
Pero ayun na nga, lumaki sila. Maraming nagbago. Tulad na lang ng nararamdaman nila para sa isa’t-isa na mula sa simpleng hangaring protektahan si Kyungsoo, mas lumalim pa. Gusto niya siya ang dahilan kung bakit ngumingiti si Kyungsoo.  Ang sasalo sa mga luha nito at magpapatahan sa kanya hindi lang tuwing manonood sila ng Inside Out.

 

Kundi sa lahat ng pagkakataon.

 

_Nasa older version sila ng bahay-bahayan nilang dalawa. Ang dating puro blankets at drawings ng stars and moon ngayon mas maayos na ang pagkakagawa nito dahil nagpatulong sila sa parents nila ipagawa ang treehouse._

 

_“Kyungsoo may sasabihin ako sayo.”_

 

_“Hmmm, ano yun?” Hindi siya tinignan ni Kyungsoo dahil busy ito sa pag-on ng lights sa treehouse._

 

_“I like you.”_

 

_Napatigil naman si Kyungsoo at tinignan siya pabalik. Nginitian niya si Jongin bago sabihin na._

 

_“Aww, I like you too.”_

 

_“No, not that kind of like. I like you as in I ‘like’ you.” Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan ito. Halata naman sa mukha nito na gulat siya at ilang beses nagbukas sara ang bibig niya bago ito tuluyang nakapag-salita._

 

_“I like you too, Nini.” Ngumiti ulit si Kyungsoo sa kanya at shit nafufrustrate na siya kasi parang nasa magkabilang mundo sila._

 

_“Hindi nga kasi that kind of like-”_

 

_Naputol ang sinasabi niya ng bigla siyang halikan ni Kyungsoo. Hawak hawak nito ang magkabilang pisngi ni Jongin at nakapikit ang mga mata niya. Maya-maya pa ay humiwalay na rin siya at napatawa sa reaksyon ni Jongin._

 

_“So magkaiba pa rin ba tayo ng ‘like’?” Pinisil niya ang pisngi ni Jongin bago ito iniwang nakatulala sa tree house._

 

_Fuck._

 

_“Kyungsoo!” Tawag niya bago ito tuluyang makapasok sa bintana ng room niya._

 

_“Oh?”_

 

_“Ano na tayo?”_

 

_“Edi boyfriends duh.” He rolled his eyes bago tuluyang iwan si Jongin sa treehouse._

 

_That was the happiest day of his life._

 

It truly was. Sobrang saya niya nang maging sila. Up to this day walang makakatalo dun. Kahit na ikakasal na siya sa iba. Hindi pa rin mapapalitan ang ngiti niya, ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya, ang nginig ng kamay niya, ang kaba at iba pang emosyong naramdaman niya.

 

Walang makakatalo kay Kyungsoo.

 

Nakakapagtaka. Bakit ganito ang asta niya eh ikakasal na siya sa iba. Bakit si Kyungsoo pa rin ang laman ng utak at puso niya kahit ito ay itatali na sa iba.

 

Isa lang naman ang dahilan.

 

Kasi mahal niya pa, at kahit kelan ay hindi naman siya tumigil.

 

Isang malaking puppet show ‘tong kasal na to. Isang maskara na pantakip sa gumuguhong mundo niya.

 

_“Jongin it’s either you or Kyungsoo.”_

 

_“Jongin it’s either you or Kyungsoo.”_

 

_“Jongin it’s either you or Kyungsoo.”_

 

_“Jongin it’s either you or Kyungsoo.”_

 

Paulit-ulit. Paikot-ikot. Pabalik-balik.

 

Pinunasan niya ang luhang tumulo sa mata niya at sinubukang ngumiti at i-ayos ang sarili kasi pagkatapos ng ilang taon makikita niya nang muli si Kyungsoo.

 

Tangina kahit pa sa maling rason, sa maling pagkakataon. Basta makita niya si Kyungsoo, masaya na siyang muli.

 

Kabado siyang nag-antay sa loob ng coffee shop kinakabisado ang mga katagang kailangan kabisaduhin gaya ng

 

_“I love Krystal.”_

 

_“I loved you. Pero andito na si Krystal.”_

 

_“I hope you’ll be happy for us.”_

 

_“I hope I see you at the wedding.”_

 

Mga katagang nakasanayan niya ng sabihin sa iba pero hindi sa taong mahal niya.

 

Inangat ni Jongin ang tingin niya nang marinig ang huni ng bell na naghuhudyat na may pumasok sa coffee shop. Sandaling tumigil ang mundo niya nang magtama ang tingin nila ni Kyungsoo.

 

Sobrang laki ng ipinagbago nito.

 

Binigyan siya ng isang matamis na ngiti ni Kyungsoo at tuluyang lumakad papunta sa kanya. Tulad lang ng dati, malakas ang tibok ng puso niya, nanginginig ang kamay niya, at hindi maipinta ang emosyong nararamdaman niya.

 

Walang kupas, Kyungsoo. Wala.

 

Tumayo siya paglapit nito.

 

“Hi.” Bati ni Kyungsoo.

 

_Namiss ko boses mo._

 

“H-hello.” Bati niya pabalik. Nginitian lang siya nito at umupo na sa bakanteng upuan sa harap ni Jongin.

 

_Namiss ko ngiti mo._

 

“So, how are you?” Panimula ni Kyungsoo. Bago pa siya makasagot tinawag na nito ang waitress at nag-order ng dalawang drinks. Isang Americano at Hot Chocolate. Tanda niya pa.

 

“Hindi ka pa rin nagcocoffee right?” Tumango si Jongin at pinilit ngumiti kahit na nagbabadya ang mga luha niyang tumulo.

 

_Namiss ko yung pag-aalaga mo._

 

Pagkaalis ng waitress binalik niya agad ang atensyon niya kay Jongin at ngumiti na naman. “Sorry about that, so how are you again?”

 

_Namiss kita._

 

“Eto, I’m doing well and also” _Ayokong sabihin. Please, ayoko._ “I’m getting married.” Yumuko siya at kunwaring inaayos ang engagement ring sa kamay niya pero sa totoo lang ay iniiwasan niya lang ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kasi natatakot siya.

 

Natatakot siya na makita nito ang kasinungalingan sa mata ni Jongin.

 

“So I heard. Kaya nga ako napauwi ng di oras eh.” Pagkaangat niya ng tingin nakangiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Mukhang okay naman siya. Hindi nasasaktan.

 

Pero kilala niya si Kyungsoo.

 

Nakikita niya ang pait sa likod ng ngiti niya. Ang luhang nagbabadya ng tumulo. Ang talim sa mga salita niya.

 

Nakikita niya lahat pero pinili niyang hindi pansinin.

 

_“Jongin it’s either you or Kyungsoo.”_

 

“Yeah, about that. Pwede ba ikaw maging wedding singer namin?”

 

Ito ang huling request niya sa kanila pagkatapos nilang sabihin na ikakasal siya kay Krystal. Ito na lang talaga.

 

Sandaling nanaig ang katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo. Si Kyungsoo ay malalim ang iniisip at si Jongin naman nakatitig sa kanya. Inaalala lahat ng pwedeng maalala bago maging bawal ang pagtitig sa taong tunay niyang mahal.

 

Hindi niya maiwasang mapangiti dahil naalala niya lahat ng beses na nakita niyang nakakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo.

 

_“Jongin kasi, bakit ba ayaw mo sumali sa dance team ng school?” Pagmamaktol ni Kyungsoo sa boyfriend niyang tinatawanan lang siya._

 

_“Eh kasi…” May ngiti sa labi niya at lumapit naman si Kyungsoo dahil akala nito ay sasagutin na ni Jongin ng maayos ang tanong niya. Nanghihinayang daw kasi siya sa talent ni Jongin kaya pinipilit niya itong sumali sa dance team._

 

_“Ayoko.” Pagtuloy niya. Pinalo lang siya ni Kyungsoo sa braso sabay alis sa treehouse nila._

 

_“Soo naman!” Sigaw niya sa nakasara nitong bintana. Kanina niya pa ito sinusubukang suyuin pero mahirap suyuin ang galit na penguin._

 

_“Soo please?” Kung ano-ano na ring triny niya. Triny niyang lagyan ng post-it’s na may sorry ang bintana nito pero tinalikuran lang siya ni Kyungsoo. Sumigaw ng sumigaw, pero nag-earphones lang ito at hindi siya pinansin at napagalitan din siya ng nanay niya._

 

_In the end, umupo na lang siya at sumandal sa bintana nito. Maya-maya pa ay narinig niyang kumulog at biglang bumuhos ang ulan. Dahil naka earphones si Kyungsoo hindi niya napansin ang malakas na buhos na ulan._

 

_Basang-basa na si Jongin pero hindi siya umalis dun. Hindi siya babalik sa kanila hangga’t hindi siya pinapatawad ni Kyungsoo._

 

_Ilang minuto din ang nagdaan bago mapansin ni Kyungsoo ang malakas na ulan. Kinabahan siya para kay Jongin pero naisip din naman siguro nitong pumasok._

 

_“Di naman siguro siya tanga.” Bulong niya habang chinecheck kung wala na nga ba talaga ito sa tree house pero nagulat siya sa nakita niya dahil nag pass out si Jongin sa labas ng kwarto niya, basang basa._

 

_“Putangina naman Kim Jongin. Nung nagpaulan ng katangahan sinalo mo lahat.” Sabi niya habang binubuhat ito papasok ng kwarto niya. Nagpatulong siya sa katulong nila ayusin lahat ng kailangan nito at pinunasan na rin ang nakababata. Nagkalagnat ito dahil sa katangahan niya kaya naman tumawag na siya sa magulang nito at sinabi ang kondisyon niya._

 

_Kabadong umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya, nakakunot ang noo at tumutulo ang luha mula sa mata. Bahagya niyang sinisisi ang sarili dahil hindi niya agad pinatawad si Jongin. Tangina naman. Hinawakan niya ang kamay nito ng mahigpit._

 

_“Pag ikaw napano at hindi nagising agad makikipag-break ako sayo.” Maiyak-iyak niyang sinabi._

 

_“W-wag.” Mahinang bulong ni Jongin. Nagulat siya at mas napaiyak kasi putangina kahit may sakit siya._

 

_“Wag mo na ulit gagawin yun please.” Niyakap siya ni Kyungsoo at nararamdaman niya ang luha nito sa balikat niya._

 

_“Bakit ka umiiyak? Wag ka umiyak ayokong sad ka Soo please.” Hinagod niya ang likod nito at hinigpitan ang yakap._

 

_“Eh ang tanga mo kasi eh. Papatawarin naman kita dapat by 30 minutes pero binigay mo atensyon mo sakin and I liked that. Akala ko nagbibiruan lang tayo. Pero you pushed yourself. Nag-antay ka kahit umuulan. Bakit ang tanga mo?”_

 

_Halos hindi na maintindihan ni Jongin ang rant nito pero in-expect niya nang tatanungin siya ni Kyungsoo ng ganito. Typical Kyungsoo._

 

_“Kasi mahal kita. Simple as that.” Bulong niya dito._

 

_Ganun lang kasimple lahat. Lahat ginagawa mo kasi mahal mo yung tao._

 

_Kahit pa masaktan ka sa huli._

 

_“Jongin it’s either you or Kyungsoo.”_

 

Sacrifice, ika nga.

 

Nakita niyang nakatulala pa rin si Kyungsoo kaya kinuha niya na ang pansin nito.

 

“Ano Soo? Game ka ba? I really want you to sing for us. _For old time’s sake._ ”

 

_Gusto kong marinig uli yung boses mo na kumakanta para sakin. Hindi para samin. Gusto ko malunod sa boses mo habang inaabangan ko ang babaeng hindi ko mahal na maglakad sa altar kung saan buong buhay ko ikaw ang tinanaw ko. Gusto ko andun ka para sakin Kyungsoo. Kahit sa huling beses man lang._

 

Napansin niya namang wala pa rin ito sa wisyo kaya winave niya ang kamay niya sa mukha nito.

 

“Soo? Hello? Earth to Kyungsoo.” Binaling niya rin sa wakas ang tingin kay Jongin at ngumiti ng pilit.

 

_Naiintindihan ko._

 

“Layo ng narating mo ah, san ka umabot? Sa moon?”

 

_Sana natatandaan mo pa._

 

_Sana di mo nakalimutan._

 

_Sana di ka pa nakakarating dun dahil ako ang magdadala sayo diba?_

 

Binigyan na lamang siya ni Kyungsoo ng pilit na ngiti at tumango. Masaya siya pero at the same time masakit din. Kasi parang ang dali niyang ipaubaya si Jongin sa iba. Pero siguro nga ganun talaga.

 

Tumayo siya niyakap ito ng mahigpit. Ninanamnam ang huling beses na maaari niya itong gawin.

 

_Dito ka na lang please._

 

“Thank you so much, Soo. _I love you_ bestfriend.”

 

_Kahit sa huling beses man lang masabi ko sayo na mahal pa rin kita._

 

“Matutuwa si Krystal dito sobrang tagal ka namin di nakasama.”

 

_Hindi. Hindi siya matutuwa. Maaawa siya sakin. Sa pagkakataon. Sa panahon. Dahil isang malaking putangina ang lahat ng ‘to. Alam namin pareho ‘yon._

 

Naramdaman niya ang pagtango ni Kyungsoo. _Isang minuto pa please._

 

“Uh Jongin, may request lang ako, pwede ba?” At saka ito umalis sa yakap niya.

 

“Pwede bang ako yung magsulat ng song, like song composition ko yung kakantahin ko pero sa reception na.” Nagulat siya kasi hindi si Kyungsoo yung klase ng tao na may tiyaga sa pagsusulat. Sabi niya nga dati wala siyang _creative streak_ kaya pinapagawa niya kay Jongin lahat ng poem na requirements nila.

 

“Hmm, pwede naman. Mas maganda nga yun eh. I didn’t know you write na pala.” Yan na lamang ang nasabi niya dahil sobrang dami niya ng hindi alam kay Kyungsoo.

 

“We haven’t been in touch for so long. We might as well be strangers.”

 

Masakit kasi totoo. Masakit. Pero hindi rin dahil kilala pa rin ni Jongin ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo. Kilala niya ang boses nito. Kaya niya pa ring basahin si Kyungsoo at ang mga galaw nito. Alam niyang nasasaktan ngayon si Kyungsoo. Alam niyang hirap na itong kausapin si Jongin nang hindi umiiyak. Alam niya, dahil kilala niya si Kyungsoo. Kilala niya.

 

Pero wala siyang magagawa. Tuta lamang siya sa palabas na ito.

 

_“Jongin it’s either you or Kyungsoo.”_

 

“Kyungsoo..”

 

Gusto niya mag-explain. Gusto niyang sabihin ang lahat. Magsumbong ng sakit na kinimkim niya ng ilang taon. Umiyak sa yakap ni Kyungsoo at sabihin lahat ng problema sa kanya.

 

Tulad lang ng dati.

 

“It’s okay. Ako yung lumayo papuntang States. At isa pa lumaki na din tayo. We’re bound to lose each other to life’s demands.”

 

_Nasasaktan ako kasi pinipilit mong maging malakas. Nasasaktan ako kasi nakikita kong nasasaktan ka._

 

“Kahit na, I told you I’ll keep in touch with you. I know we left things at a blurry line pero I did love you. Hindi biro yung mga sinabi ko nun, kahit pa teenagers lang tayo na walang maliw sa mundo. I know what I felt for you was real. Pero dumating si Krystal at ayun nga-”

 

_I still love you. Hindi ko siya mahal. Ikaw lang talaga. Naririnig mo ba ako? Pakinggan mo puso ko._

 

“Let’s not dwell on the past. I’m happy for you both and yes kakanta ako sa wedding niyo. Email me the details na lang? I have an event to go to pa eh. See you Jongin.” Putol ni Kyungsoo sa pagsasalita niya.

 

At tulad lang ng dati pinanood niyang lumakad papalayo sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

 

Walang ginagawa. Walang sinasabi.

 

Pero hindi ibig sabihin hindi na masakit. Kasi yung sakit na nararamdaman niya ngayon hindi niya hinihiling na maramdaman ng iba dahil baka hindi nila kayanin.

 

Sugatan at luhaan na din siyang umalis ng coffee shop.

 

_“I’ll wait for you, Kyungsoo. I still have to take you to the moon. I’ll wait. And I’ll keep in touch.” Sigaw niya sa likod ni Kyungsoo na papaalis na._

_Naiwan siya mag-isa sa airport. Ang mga luhang nagbabadyang tumulp kanina, ngayon ay umaagos na._

_Walang tigil. Walang hupa._

_Umuwi siya sa kanilang malungkot at broken hearted. Hindi sila nagbreak ni Kyungsoo pero imbis na matuwa at isipin ang magandang posibilidad, naiisip niya lang lahat ng hirap na dadanasin nila._

_Buong buhay ni Jongin nasanay siyang katabi niya si Kyungsoo. Na andiyan lang siya sa kabilang bintana pag kailangan niya ang tulong nito. Pag hindi siya makatulog. Pag natatakot siya. Pag namimiss niya ito._

_Pagpasok niya ng bahay ay agad siyang tinawag ng magulang niya sa dining room. Pagkapunta niya ay nakita niya ang mga luhaan na mukha ng magulang niya._

_“Anong nangyari?” Nabalot ng kaba ang pagkatao niya._

_“Jongin, yung company natin with the Do’s. Nabankrupt._

_Kaya ba sila umalis? Kaya ba siya kinailangan iwan ni Kyungsoo?_

_“Shit, I’m sorry dad.” Sabi niya sabay yakap sa tatay niya._

_“Sorry din, lalo na sa balak ko ipagawa sa iyo.” Dumiretso siya ng tayo dahil sa narinig niya. Balak ipagawa?_

_“Anong ibig mong sabihin, dad.”_

_Nakayuko ito at nakayuko ang palad sa lamesa. Iniiwasan naman ng nanay niya ang tingin niya. Tangina anong bang meron?_

_“Dad?”_

_“There’s a way to save the company.”_

_“Talaga? Edi that’s good. Anong way naman yun?”_

_Napangiti siya kasi kahit gaano man kagulo ang araw na ito dahil nagsabay ang pagalis ni Kyungsoo sa pagkaalam niya dito at least merong maganda bungad._

_Akala niya lang pala kasi hindi niya alam na sa susunod na mga salita guguho ang mundo niya._

_“Kailangan ipakasal si Kyungsoo kay Krystal.”_

_Wait._

_Tama ba siya ng rinig?_

_Kyungsoo at Krystal?_

_Tumawa siya. Malakas na tawa. Yung sasakit yung tiyan mo at ulo mo. Pati puso mo. Tapos maiiyak ka dahil sa tuwa._

_Iiyak ka._

_“Jongin, I’m so sorry. Kaya sila aalis for states ay dahil dun. We know how much you both love each other pero yung mga Jung lang ang only way to save our company.”_

_“Jongin, it’s either you or Kyungsoo. We refused na ikaw kasi we wanted to give you a chance na makahanap pa ng iba. Bata ka pa.” Pagdadahilan ng tatay niya pero isang kataga lang ang narinig niya._

_“Jongin, it’s either you or Kyungsoo. “_

_“Ako na lang.” Biglang sabi niya. Nagulat naman ang magulang niya._

_“Ano? Naririnig mo ba ang sarili-”_

_“Ako na lang. Wag na siya. Ako na ang magpapakasal kay Krystal.”_

_Kung meron man sa kanilang dalawa ang may deserve ng happy ending. Si Kyungsoo yun. Si Kyungsoo si Riley. Si Kyungsoo yung dapat magkaron ng chance na sumaya. Na bumalik si Joy sa kanya._

_Siya si bing bong. Siya yung handang masaktan, makalimutan, handang isugal ang puso niya para kay Kyungsoo._

_Nanghina siya at napaluhod sa sahig. Walang tigil ang luhang tumutulo sa mata niya._

_Mahal na mahal kita Kyungsoo._

 

Taon taon pagkatapos nun lagi laging bumabalik si Jongin ng mind museum. Taon taon niyang gustong dalhin si Kyungsoo dun dahil akala niya babalik na ito. Nag-usap sila pagkatapos tanggapin ni Jongin yung kasunduan sa pagitan ng pamilya nila.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang mga nangyari, ang alam niya lang kinailangan ng Dad niya pumunta ng States. Hindi naman sinabi ni Jongin kung ano ang totoo kasi mas maigi na hindi niya alam.

 

_“Kyungsoo, kelan ka uuwi?” Tanong niya isang beses nang mag-usap sila through Skype._

_“Sabi ni mama January 13 daw. Anniversary natin yun. Antayin mo ko ah?”_

 

Nag-antay si Jongin. Taon-taon kada January 13 nag-aantay siya ng tawag, text, at sa labas ng airport. Inaasahang makakakita ng isang maliit na lalakeng may magandang labi at mapupungay na mata.

Pero wala.

Taon-taon pagkatapos niya mag-antay pupunta siya ng mind museum iniisip kung paano siya mag popropose kay Kyungsoo kung may chance lang na maging sila sa dulo. Iniisip kung ano ang magiging reaction nito pag nakita niya ang malaking moon ng mind museum.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya nag-antay nun. Nakatadhana siyang ikasal sa iba pero siguro nais niya sanang sulitin ang panahon na pwede niya pang makasama si Kyungsoo ng malaya.

Pero hindi nga siya dumating.

 

\--

 

Dumating na yung araw na kinatatakutan niya. Yung araw na hiniling niya ay sana hindi na kailanman dumating. Nagrerehearsal sila ngayon para sa mangyayari mamaya. Sa kasal na tuluyang maghihiwalay sa kanya kay Kyungsoo.

Nagpaparactice ito ngayon ng kantang napili ni Krystal para sa walk down the aisle niya. Pinipilit ni Jongin ngumiti kanina sa mga tao kahit gustong-gusto niya ng umalis at tumakbo palayo dito.

Pero ngayon, ang mga ngiti sa labi niya ay totoo at ito ay dahil narinig niyang muli kumanta si Kyungsoo.

Ang ganda pa rin ng boses nito.

Mas naging madali ang pagkilos at paghinga dahil alam niyang andiyan lang si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya.

Maya-maya pa ay pinagpahinga din sila ng coordinator. Agad siyang nilapitan ni Krystal at gustuhin man niyang umalis agad, marami pang tao sa paligid. Hindi dapat ganto ang asta niya.

“Nakita ko siyang lumabas dun. Puntahan natin?” Tanong nito sa kanya.

Maganda naman si Krystal. Mabait. Matalino. Mayaman. Perfect siya sa mata ng lahat at alam ni Jongin yun dahil kababata niya rin ito. Pero hinding hindi niya ito kayang mahalin. Alagaan, oo. Protektahan, oo. Pero ang mahalin? Si Kyungsoo lang.

Tumango na lamang siya at sumunod sa kanya. Nilapitan nilang dalawa si Kyungsoo na nakatanaw lang sa malayo. Napansin naman nito ang pagdating nila kasi lumingon siya at binigyan sila ng tipid na ngiti.

_I’m sorry._

“Congratulations nga pala sa inyong dalawa.” _Alam kong masakit pero I’m sorry._

Ngumiti lang si Jongin sa kanya at si Krystal naman ay niyakap siya sabay sabi

“Thank you, I miss you Kyungsoo.” Napangiti naman siya dito dahil tulad niya naiwan din naman si Krystal. Magkakaibigan silang tatlo kaya naging close talaga sila. Hindi naman kasalanan ni Krystal, nasangkot lang din siya dito. May mga panahon lang talagang naghahanap siya ng masisi dahil ang putangina ng buhay niya.

Pagkatapos nito agad ding umalis si Kyungsoo dahil kailangan daw siya sa loob kahit may isang oras pa naman talaga.

Hinabol lang siya ni Jongin ng tingin at napansin ni Krystal ito.

“Mahal mo pa ‘no?” Tanong niya. Nalulungkot dahil sa kalagayan ng dalawang kaibigan niya.

“Sobra.”

 

Mabilis nangyari ang lahat. Isang minuto nagpapractice pa lang sila, sa sunod na minuto totoo na ang lahat. Nakaayos na siya at ang lahat ng mga tao. Nakatayo na siya sa harap ng altar na isinusumpa niya, inaantay ang babaeng mapapangasawa niya.

Kinakabahan siya, natatakot, at nasasaktan. Gustong-gusto niya ng tumakbo palayo pero hindi pwede dahil kailangan ito ng pamilya niya at ni Kyungsoo.

Hinanap niya ang tingin ni Kyungsoo mula sa second floor ng simbahan at nang magtama ang tingin nila binigyan siya nito ng ngiti at sinabing.

_Kaya mo yan._

Yun lang. Yun lang ang kailangan ni Jongin upang maaalala kung para saan at kanino itong kasal na ito. Upang lumakas ang loob niyang tapusin ito. Nginitian niya si Kyungsoo pabalik at sakto naman ay binuksan na ang pinto ng simbahan.

Maganda si Krystal at napangiti si Jongin dahil mukhang buryong-buryo ito sa wedding gown niya. Pero ang tunay na nagbalik ng ngiti sa mukha at nagdala ng luha sa mata niya ay ang boses ni Kyungsoo na nagpaalala sa kanya na andiyan lang ang taong tunay na mahal niya. Pinapanuod siyang ikasal sa iba.

Mabilis natapos ang ceremony dahil hindi naman siya nakinig at naki I do na lang. Pinili nilang wag mag wedding vow dahil hindi naman talaga nila ginusto ‘tong kasal na to.

Nang dumating ang you may now kiss the bride sa gilid lang ng labi niya hinalikan si Krystal dahil hindi niya kaya.

Masakit na.

\--

Lahat ng tao mukhang nag eenjoy sa reception nila maliban sa kanila ni Krystal at kay Kyungsoo na kanina pa umiinom sa may bar. Gusto man siyang lapitan ni Jongin hindi pwede dahil _hindi na pwede._

Hindi niya naintindihan ang mga kwento tungkol sa kanila, ang mga pagpapahiya at ang mga wishes dahil hindi naman talaga niya dama. Hindi niya mahal si Krystal at hindi naman dapat mangyayari ang kasal na ito.

Pero mas okay na sa kanya kesa kay Kyungsoo. Mas hindi niya kakayanin yun.

Maya-maya pa ay inannounce na ng host na wedding dance na nila ni Krystal. Mahigpit na hinawakan ni Krystal ang kamay niya at tinanong siya kung okay lang daw ba siya. Kung kaya niya ba

_Hindi. Pero kailangan._

Nang makaakyat si Kyungsoo sa stage, pumalakpak lahat ng tao. Binigyan niya sila ng ngiti bago nagsalita. Ang mga mata ay sakanya lang nakatingin.

_Makikinig ako._

“Good evening everyone. Ako nga pala yung childhood friend ng groom at bride. Sobrang dami kong alam diyan sa dalawang yan.”

_Lalo na sakin. Kasa mahal mo ako diba? Mahal din kita._

“Hindi ine-expect ng lahat na sila ang magkakatuluyan sa huli.”

_Kasi dapat ikaw. Ikaw ang katabi ko. Ang kasama ko._

“Pero tignan mo nga naman ang tadhana.”

_Nanggagago._

“This is for you Jongin. Request mo. Pakinggan mong maigi please.” Binigyan siya ng ngiti ni Kyungsoo bago mag-umpisang kumanta.

_Mahal na mahal kita._

Dahan dahan silang nagsayaw ni Krystal pero ang tingin niya hindi niya inaalis kay Kyungsoo na nakatingin din pabalik.

 

_I know it's been a while since our eyes last met_

_Too many words were left unsaid_

 

Ang dami ko pang gustong sabihin sayo. Ipakita. Ipadama. Ipaalam. Pero kinulang tayo ng panahon Kyungsoo and I’m so sorry for that. Sana mas minahal pa kita ng higit. Higit pa dito. Sana hindi tayo nasa maling sitwasyon para naipakita ko sayo kung gaano kita kamahal.

Ang dami kong sana.

 

_No matter what I do,_

_I still feel you coming back to me_

_When I know that you never will_

_So before I say goodbye,_

_would you do one last thing for me?_

 

Nakuha niya ang tanong sa pagitan ng mga lirikong kinakanta ni Kyungsoo kaya tinanong niya ito.

“Ano?”

Ngumiti ito sa kanya at tinuloy ang kanta.

 

_Be happy-_

 

_Putangina ang sakit._

Pero kahit nasasaktan siya tumango siya at ngumiti pa rin sa taong mahal niya na umiiyak na ngayon.

_Wag kang umiyak, ayokong umiiyak ka._

Nagbabadya man ang luha sa mata ni Jongin hindi niya ito hinayaan tumulo at patuloy lang na nagsayaw at nakipagititigan kay Kyungsoo. Sobrang sakit dahil handa na si Kyungsoo na ipaubaya siya sa iba dahil akala niya mahal ito ni Jongin.

Pero hindi, dahil wala siyang ibang inisip sa mga taong nagdaan kung hindi si Kyungsoo at kung tama ba ang desisyon niya na gawin ito.

Sa kantang ito gusto tapusin ni Kyungsoo ang lahat at masakit man tanggapin, kung dito magkakaron ng chance na sumayang muli si Kyungsoo.

Okay lang. Tanggap niya.

 

_And take, take her to the moon for me_

_Take her like you promised me_

_Say you love her every time like how you told me the last time_

_Someday I know we'll meet again_

_In heaven by the rainbow's end_

_And I only wish you happiness_

_Until we meet again_

 

Wala siyang ibang dinala sa moon at wala siyang ibang balak pang dalhin kung hindi si Kyungsoo. Natapos ang kanta at tuluyang umiyak si Kyungsoo sa taas ng entablado. Agad niyang iniwan si Krystal upang yakapin si Kyungsoo at patahanin.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.” Sabi niya at tuluyang tumulo ang mga luhang kanina niya pa pinipigilan.

_Thank you dahil andito ka kahit huli na. Thank you sa pagmamahal sakin. Thank you dahil binigyan mo ako ng lakas ng loob matapos ang ngayon. Thank you dahil kinaya mo. Thank you dahil sa waka malaya ka na at sasaya ka. Thank you._

“Walang anuman, basta masaya ka.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo.

_Hindi. Hindi ako masaya. Tangina hindi._

Gusto niyang isigaw sa mundo. Magwala. Magalit. Pero gaya nga ng napakgandang ginawa ni Kyungsoo kailangan na nilang palayain ang isa’t-isa.

Pero bago ang lahat.

“Kyungsoo pwede ka bang sumama sakin?” Bulong niya rito. Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang luhaang mukha niya.

“Saan?” Ngumiti lang siya at hinila ito palabas ng venue at papasok ng sasakyan.

“Bata pa tayo nang mangako ako sayo na dadalhin kita sa moon. Kahit na kasal na ko sa iba. Hinding hindi ko babaliin ang pangako ko sayo. Ganun” _kita ka mahal._ “ka ka-importante sakin.”

Hindi umimik si Kyungsoo at maya maya pa ay nakarating na sila sa mind museum.

“Jongin, sarado to. Anong oras na oh.”

“Di tulad ng dati, kaya ko ng pabuksan to kahit kelan ko gusto.” Ngumiti lang siya kahit ang sakit na ganito ka cold si Kyungsoo sakanya.

_Naiintindihan niya._

Nang makapasok sila. Bukod tanging moon lang ang nakailaw sa loob ng buong museum.

Napakaganda tignan ngunit sanay na si Jongin dito. Pero si Kyungsoo.

Bakas ang mangha sa mukha niya. May mga napakagandang ngiti sa labi nito at ang kintab ng mata niya.

_Worth it. Worth it lahat._

Yumuko ito at naglakad paikot ng moon.

“Bakit mo ginagawa ‘to?”

_Kasi mahal kita. Kasi kailangan kong gawin to. Kasi ayokong mawala ka sa buhay ko. Kasi ikasasaya mo to._

“Dahil I promised you.” Sandali siyang tumalikod dahil hindi niya na kaya.

Ang araw na dadalhin niya si Kyungsoo dito ay dapat ang araw kung kelan siya mag popropose. Kung kelan anniv nila.

_Sila dapat._

Maya maya ay naramdaman niya ang kamay nito na pumulupot sa bewang niya. Nakabaon ang mukha sa likod ni Jongin na unti unti nang nababasa dahil sa luha ni Kyungsoo.

“Mahal pa din kita.”

_Alam ko. At mahal kita._

“Thank you sa pagmamahal.” Hinarap niya ito at pinunasan ang luhang tumutulo sa mata ni Kyungsoo.

“Pero dapat mo nang ibigay yan sa iba. Isang araw, maiintindihan mo kung bakit ginawa ko to. Kung bakit nangyari ang lahat. Mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Malaya ka na.”

At saka siya tuluyang umalis.

Walang ng lingon. Walang ng balik.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii so ayun hindi siya edited as usual. uhm ready sa iyak ang sa sadness ofc. fight me on twitter na lang have fun reading mwa.


End file.
